Face Down
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: (Based on the story "The Worst Days of Our Lives" by LuxahHeart. She has generously given me permission to do something for one of her stories. I can only hope I did it justice.) This time when Tala pays Kai and Ray a visit he comes with a favor... Saving a damsel in distress.


Face Down

July 2nd

** (Based on the extraordinary fic, "The Worst Days of Our Lives" by LuxahHeart. A very belated Happy Birthday you lovely girl! I hope this is everything you imagined it to be Thank you for also Rping with me on this, it was a lot of fun! ^^) **

It was a humid summer day in early June. The school had been out for a while, a week or two at least but really who was keeping track. Being teens, Kai and Ray took the opportunity to sleep in. Well, sleeping in for them was laying undisturbed until nine. If they got that, they were happy and didn't rip anyone's head off. Well, Ray didn't, Kai was another story entirely until he had his coffee.

In the coming year, they were going to be seniors in high school and for them, that was a big step so in their defense, they needed all the uninterrupted rest they could get.

"Howdy ho, my brethren!" The two groaned in irritated unison, Ray at the noise and Kai at who was making the noise.

"What, Tala?!" Kai lashed out as he sat up, his hair resembling a mop. He heard Ray stride hard into the bathroom. He wasn't happy either. Kai looked at the redhead and groan once more. What was he doing here?

"You single again?" Kai smarted off, his moodiness in full swing.

"Not likely. But keep it up, Skittles and you might be." Tala half-scolded, referring to his attitude.

Kai glared daggers at him. It was... Wait, what time was it? He looked at his phone and saw that it was 7:36 in the morning. Good grief. Yes, it was definitely too early for this. "Aren't you supposed to be out enjoying college life?" Kai remarked flatly.

"Easy, Skittles. I came for a favor." Tala said, walking into the room.

"Then go ask ma or dad!" Kai huffed and threw the covers back over himself. Brothers, why did they have to exist?

"No go, man." He groaned. Seriously, could this man not ever get his hints?

At his aggravating silence, Tala continued. "Got a female friend who's stuck in a bad part of downtown. Car trouble."

"Not my problem," Kai grumbled into his pillows.

Tala growled, having enough of this. He was through playing. He yanked the covers off and held them high out of his brother's sleepy reach. "Did you here me, lug-nut? _She _needs a hand."

Kai darted upright, his gaze wide. "No way, you talked to a girl? A _real _girl?!"

Tala thwacked him over the head. "Focus!" "Ow, fine!" Tala sat on the edge of his bed and added, "Bryan and I need you two to get her while we distract her crazy ex who's stalking her. I haven't known her for too long, just met a bit ago. Her full name is Luxah Ann Heart. You'll like her."

Kai sighed. "What does she look like?" Tala's husky eyes beamed with glee, a hint of thankfulness shone in them as well. He knew he'd agree. Mr. Silver Knight never could resist a female in distress. Tala took a breath and began listing off everything he knew.

"Red and yellow hair, normally styled with it half up and half down, right where the yellow sits on the top half. Teal eyes, fair skin. Even with her hair up high, it reaches her lower back. With it down it reaches the back of her thighs. A bit of background, she's an only child who grew up in a very strict Christian household. In college, she's become sort of a wild child. Let's see. Luxah is pronounced as _luke-sah_. She's my age. Height: 5'4-5'5, somewhere between that. Weight: 160lbs but most of it is carried in her thighs and boobs. Likes anything, except stupid people. Not a fan of rap music. Eats anything but seafood. Likes trucks compared to cars. She usually wears tank tops with jeans and either runs around barefoot, in flip-flops or sneakers."

After a bit Kai blinked and shook his head. Great Scott that was a lot. "Was all that really necessary?"

"For you two? Yes."

"Gotta make sure you two are focusing on what's around you and not each other."

"Oh my god." Kai said, the palm of his right hand hitting his currently flushing face.

"Did we really need the backstory of where she came from though?"

"Yes, because she has a mouth on her." "As if you don't?" Kai poked. "Ohhhhh, no she's worse than me." Tala sang out.

Kai's face paled in horror. "Jesus Christ!" Just then Ray came in dragging his feet but definitely more awake than before thanks to his shower, his semi-damp hair tied in its usual fashion. "What's with the loud wake-up call, Red Hot?" Tala went to his feet at breakneck speed dawning a huge grin. "Took you long enough, Twizzlers." His own sweet name, he was on cloud nine.

"Why is Bryan outside and in his car?" Ray enquired.

"Bryan's outside?" Kai asked, his shocked gaze going from his boyfriend to his brother. Tala looked at Ray. "You didn't let him in?" "Was I supposed to?" Ray shrugged. Tala deflated and looked between the two in bewilderment.

"See, this is what happens when you wake us up before 9:00AM. As of recently Ray forgets basic manners and I become pissy." Kai ranted. Why did he get the feeling today was going to be horrible?

"We're going!" Tala literally scooped Ray up into one arm and Kai into the other as he said those words loudly and carried them out to his love's unmarked car.

Bryan typed the coordinates into his GPS once he saw Tala coming out. And as soon as all were in, buckled or not, he sped off toward the dismal part of downtown.

"You guys are such baboons!" Kai yelled. Bryan jerked his car to a stop and glared back at the kids. Kai squared up, not moving his gaze. Tala smacked his own forehead. Duh, of course they were idiots.

"Go get your truck, Ray." Kai ordered, his brain clicking into leader mode.

"Sure, but why?" "GO." Ray didn't argue, currently freaked out but this sudden change.

In minutes, Ray pulled up beside them and Kai got out, joining Ray at the higher helm.

They followed Bryan to the area, keeping a car length behind them.

This area wasn't easy to move something as big as The Beast in but a little voice told him not to stop, that someone was in trouble. Driving past rundown shops and littered walkways, they finally reached a point where they could park. The four watched what was going on, staying silent to see where they could jump in.

On the outside of an old, abandoned bar which stood across from a Cheesecake Factory stood a tall, college-aged man with ruby colored eyes and long black hair. He was grabbing at the exotic woman next to him repeatedly and she was doing her best to move away. Then the guy pulled a knife, putting it to her wrist while his beefy hands held her in place at the bend of her arm.

Bryan revved his engine, signaling to Ray and Kai that he was going in. Kai picked up on this and ushered his boyfriend forward. With a screeching halt, Tala and Bryan rushed out of the car and tackled the man to the ground, Bryan quick to put the cuffs on him.

"Get in the truck we've got it from here."

Luxah nodded to them and ran for it, speedily jumping in and ducking down as the two teens speedily drove off. Once they were out of sight, she sat up and looked around. "Hello, boys." She grinned from the back, sitting directly in the middle seat and almost leaning far enough forward she might as well have been sitting between them.

"Hi!" Spoke Ray, happily looking back, though his eyes went to the road again.

Kai said nothing, he only glanced back at her and looked out the window.

"I'm gonna take a guess, you're Ray." She directed a finger at said teen behind the wheel and then shifted to look at the other on her right, "And you're Kai, your brother said you don't talk much and can be quite the handful." The grin she had on her face was still there.

"You're right," Ray started, looking at her through the mirror. "I am Ray and no, Kai doesn't. Don't get me started on the handful part though, I'll never shut up." A playful laugh erupted and Kai just pressed his head into the window.

"Ray Kon,"

"He speaks." Ray said, feigning surprise.

Luxah watched the two, something in her teal eyes gleaming. Tala had warned her beforehand how these two could get at times, sparks or words could fly and she was there to enjoy the show; as it would help get her mind off other things at the moment. "She's very beautiful, your truck." The woman said, shifting to where she rested her pointy elbows on the center console between them. Being able to lean as far in as she wanted since she hadn't put her seat belt on. Kai stiffened. Oh God another one!

"Thank you. Got her as a gift from Skittles over here."

Luxah's mouth dropped, "Holy shit! Really?" She half yelled in excitement before she went serious, "Keep him. You hear me?"

Kai couldn't help but laugh at that one. "I'm tryin'." "Trying? Ray quit selling yourself short." Kai looked back at the female, the nerves in his body finally coming undone. Maybe now he could relax.

"How much do you know about us exactly?" "Not a whole lot really, since I've only known your brother for a few days." She said with a shrug before reaching in her pocket, pulling out a metal device that was almost as big as the palm of her hand. Putting the top of it to her mouth she pressed a button, inhaling and then she blew out a cloud of vapor to the side away from them.

"Just know that you're together, live together, that type of stuff. Beyond that, I'm fucking clueless to who the hell you two are." She chuckled slightly before taking another drag off her vape, "But, I'm pretty good at gauging people so it's not like I'm nervous around you."

Kai waved at the smoke coming off of the damned thing, his nose curled up.

"Yup, you and Ray would get along nicely." He added with a couple of coughs.

"Oh would we? I couldn't tell." Ray smirked at her and pulled out his own wand and watched in amusement as Kai rolled down the windows. Then he rolled them back up and locked them. Sourpuss was getting payback for not telling him anything about this. Well, nothing important.

"Ray!" Kai bellowed, this wasn't funny. He'd be feeling this all day if he didn't get some air. "That's what you get for leaving out details, like what the actual hell was going on."

Luxah chuckled between them before she leaned back into the seats, deciding to take the time to really check out the truck she was riding in. Throwing herself down onto the floor to look in every nook and cranny in the back before she climbed herself over the center console, throwing it up and plopping happily down beside them.

"Wait, Tail's didn't tell you what was going on?" She asked as she looked between the two of them, taking another drag off her vape. She waited for an answer, ignoring the pointed stare from Kai on her right for having just put herself between them... and vaping.

"Who the fuck is Tails?" Kai couldn't help but ask it. He had an inkling but wanted the truth. "No, I had no clue. Kai here knew the story." Ray said as he pulled into a parking lot, a strip mall and undid his seatbelt. "Anyone hungry?"

"Your brother." Luxah answered in a dull tone as she looked at him, subtly eyeing him and then back to the other teen on her left. "You don't want me to answer that." She chuckled before following Ray out of the truck, jumping down after him.

"And what if I do?" He playfully flirted. "Ray, you're dating me, and I'm right here." Kai went to get out and found himself unable to move. Oh great. His eyes landed on a moving car in a far corner in the back just barely parked behind the building. It was squeaking... loudly.

"Sharing is caring, Kai." Luxah sang as she watched him become frozen suddenly, "You okay?"

"Nana-nope." He stuttered out. His fingers went numb on the cold, obsidian handle. "D-damnit."

Ray saw the car and fought the urge to go over there and pretend to be a cop. That was stupid. "Car sex in the middle of the day, really?"

"Says the man who almost did that a month ago." Ray went pale with bullets of sweat coating him. He was speechless but Luxah knew what he was wanting to ask. "Bryan told Tala, who told me." She said smugly.

Luxah finally turned in the direction of the car that was squeaking, and her blood ran cold too. Her entire body went stiff and became hot, coating in sweat. Stiffly she moved, climbing back into the truck and motioned for Ray to get in quickly as she looked like she could hardly breathe. Kai was sitting beside her, looking no better. "J-just... Let's go..." She panted out.

"I.. Agree with Chill Pepper. Drive down a bit. There's a diner."

Ray looked back at the car one last time before climbing into his truck again, slamming the door behind him and twisting the key to start it up. The Beast roaring to life with a loud, almost deafening, boom that shook the entire thing. He revved the engine in hopes of scaring off the two morons in the other car. Once he was coming out of the parking lot he glanced at the other two beside him, still stiff as boards. Apparently Kai wasn't the only one who had issues when it came to things like hearing, or knowing, people were having sex. Still an odd thing, but then again in a way he understood it a bit better after having been with Kai for almost a year.

When they got on the road, far enough away, Luxah's body began to relax more into the seat and she inhaled on her vape again that she hadn't let go of since pulling it out; using it almost like an inhaler and offered it to Kai once she felt him relax around the same time. "You too, huh?" She asked, still finding her voice.

"Yeah, fuckin' hate it. Not sure why I do it. Happened at some party I went to a while back too." Kai informed her, recalling the events that led to the partner he had.

Ray drove down to a Shonney's up the block he'd seen it one late night while driving home. Going through the motions now, the three got out and headed inside.

"I haven't been to one of these in years. My ex took me here once, it ended badly." She found herself babbling, not entirely sure why. Maybe she was comfortable? She sure felt safe around them today.

Kai held open the door for them, doing his damndest to forget the fact that he was out in plain sight in his purple sweatsuit pajamas and back high tops.

Inside, the two watched as Luxah's eyes lit up like a child's did at a candy store. Black metal and cushioned seats lined round and square white tables that dawned a black border. The tables sat in rows on a wall to wall maroon carpet and booths stood against the beige colored walls. The buffet sat at the back with servers holding menus at the front of the place, near where they were.

"What you wanna opt for? Buffet or menu?" Kai asked Ray, seeing as Luxah was busy ogling the- well... Everything.

Ray looked between his boyfriend and the third wheel that had been dropped down in their lap for the day, "Probably be best to just follow her." He snickered slightly.

Kai groaned. "I'm not a babysitter. But if it'll keep her happy, sure."

Ray grinned as he watched Kai go to a corner booth at the back near the buffet. He was so lucky, Kai wouldn't say it aloud but he'd give the shirt off his back if it meant someone got on better.

They ended up paying for the buffet and when the waiter came to give them a dessert menu, he looked around and saw a date on Luxah's hand. it was today's date.

"Happy birthday!" He said with a serene smile.

Ray and Kai looked lost... What? "Oh." Luxah even looked caught off guard, slightly pulling her hand back, away from the waiter's eyes. "Thanks..."

Kai slid out from their table as Ray talked with her about her special day, his shock more evident than his, and what she was planning on doing.

He walked over to a server who was cleaning up trays from a large group. She was a young oriental woman with black hair tied into a high bun and sporting a white and black ensemble, the typical uniform for those who worked here.

"Excuse me?" The woman turned to him with a kind smile. "Yes? What can I do for you?" Kai pointed back to their table with his thumb and quietly explained the situation.

Ray's brows furrowed, his face morphing into a sad one. "So, if we hadn't come, you think you'd be dead?"

Luxah nodded hesitantly. "Rotten way to spend the day, huh?" She smiled while she said it, but a twitch of fear still hung in her features.

Kai came back minutes later with some medium-sized shakes and a standard-sized mint green envelope. He handed a vanilla shake to Ray, put a chocolate one where he

sat, and slid a Reese's Cup one over to Luxah, the envelope taped to the white label of it.

Luxah looked between the two and gave Kai a looked, what was this man's deal?

"Just open the damn thing." Kai playfully barked, taking a sip from his shake while they waited for the line in front of them to die down.

Luxah did so, but not before sending him a warning glare. She had her reasons for the way she was around men, and there was no way in hell one would play her for a fool again.

"It doesn't matter how cute you two are, if you're playing me, you'll regret it, big time." She threatened, her hardened eyes confirming to them that she'd go through with it.

"Noted, now open it." Ray said, excitement showing in every way. He had an idea of what Kai was doing but he wasn't entirely sure.

Luxah opened the envelope and her jaw went slack. Her priceless expression went from a smiling Ray to a smug Kai.

"I've never seen so many bills before. Is this- is this real?"

Kai nodded, his crimson pools gleaming with happiness, and Ray sat next to him struggling to refrain from kissing his soulmate senseless.

"Now you can get out, leave this life behind." "Thank you, so much." "Anytime, and don't think you're paying me back either."

"Kai, stop it." Ray jumped in, trying to defuse an argument. Even if it was meant well, he didn't wanna hear it. He looked at the woman across from him and added, "We just want you to be safe."

"Is that enough?" Kai cut in, scooting closer to Ray.

"Are you kidding me?" Luxah said, tears in her eyes. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Just do me a favor, will ya?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Jail his ass." She laughed while saying, "Oh honey, I can definitely do that."

"Good, now let's go get our food, its all-you-can-eat and right now I'm a bottomless pit." Ray playfully nudged Kai until he moved, otherwise the tired man wouldn't have.

"Finally!" Luxah groaned out as she got up too.

Kai followed suit, not sure what to get first, but like the others, he was over the moon to be getting some food in his system.

After an hour of chatting, Kai directed Ray to the bank so they could put the money in her account. Once in the truck Luxah quickly hugged the boys tightly, suffocating them. They exchanged glances, eyes mirroring one another. Her hold reminded them of Natasha, bending squeezes included.

"I don't know how to thank you... Well, I do but that's up to you guys." She gave them a hinting wink and watched in amusement as their faces went red.

Kai coughed and dropped his face into his hands. "Oh my god!"

"We'll let you know." Ray said through slight laughter, hoping it would hide how shocked he was. Luxah was definitely something else.

"What, you guys are cute, and I'm just playing calm down." She played it off, wanting to lighten things up.

"Lu, you are one of a kind." Kai finally said, lifting his still tinted face to her.

"Lu?"

"Yeah, you're nickname. Until we can think of a fitting candy for you."

Ray smiled in Kai's direction. "Kai, I hate to break it to you but your softness is showing."

"You have something in your teeth." Ray tightly closed his mouth and caught the toothpicks Kai tossed to him. Going from side to side, Luxah planted an enthusiastic kiss on each of their cheeks. They really knew how to make a woman feel special.

"So where to now, Lu?" Ray began, wanting to do something besides idle.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Can I turn on the radio while we drive around though?" Ray shrugged at her question.

"Sure, why not." "There's a laser tag place somewhere nearby right?" Kai cut in, wanting to move too.

"Ooooh, that sounds fun, I've never done that!" Her eyes were gleaming with adventure while she fiddled with the knobs on the dashboard.

There was a familiar, rather poppy beat coming through the speakers, and instantly Kai groaned. Nope, no, not her!

The opening beat of Katy Perry's _I Kissed A Girl _came blasting through and Kai instantly had flashbacks of riding with Tala.

On the way to the laser tag arena, Kai begrudgingly listened as the two beside him as they sang along to the upbeat song and couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the day would hold, and how much more of his older brother was he going to see in her?

**The End **


End file.
